


come on, mess me up

by myhomeistheshire



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire
Summary: Transcript from the capture and interrogation of Violet Liu and Arkady Patel.





	come on, mess me up

AGENT: You understand the consequences. Tell us where your companions are.

ARKADY: Kiss my ass, Agent.

(gunshot)

ARKADY: (shouting) _Ah!_

VIOLET: (shouting) Stop!

AGENT: Where are they?

VIOLET: We don’t know, okay? We don’t know for this exact reason, we knew if one of us got caught -

(gunshot)

VIOLET: (sobbing) Please stop, _please!_ We don’t know anything, we can’t tell you anything -

AGENT: Then you’re useless to me.

(gunshot)

AGENT: Your file said you worked as a paramedic. How likely do you think survival is with a bullet to the gut?

VIOLET: Go to hell.

AGENT: Good luck with your friend. We’ll find the rest of you, don’t worry.

(footsteps receding)

VIOLET: Arkady? Shit. Please. Please. God, I am so - I’m so sorry.

(pause)

VIOLET: (shaky) Alright, don’t move. It’s gonna - you’re gonna be fine.

ARKADY: Hey sweetheart?

VIOLET: Yeah?

ARKADY: You're a terrible liar.

(pause)

VIOLET: (half-sob) You’re going to be fine. You have to be fine.

ARKADY: Violet.

VIOLET: No.

ARKADY: Remember when we first met, and you (raspy breath), you told me to tell your family that you weren’t afraid, and that it was painless?

VIOLET: Yes.

ARKADY: I’m sorry you don’t get to think that.

VIOLET: Stop being stupid, Arkady. You don’t get to leave now. The mission isn’t over yet, right? You have to - you have to -

ARKADY: Hey. It’s okay.

(pause)

ARKADY: (deep breath) I love you, Violet Liu.

VIOLET: I love you, Arkady Patel.

 

(two days, seven hours, five minutes, and twenty-two seconds of static have been archived.)

 

ARKADY: Violet?

VIOLET: (groggy) Yeah? (alert) Arkady? (shouting) Guys! Arkady’s awake!

ARKADY: How am I...I thought I was…

VIOLET: (voice catching) Me too. But Sana - I don’t know what she did. Managed to interrupt the frequency of the transmitters for a bit, and broke in to find us. She’d stolen some of their new vials of actual medical nanotech, which is why you’re...here.

ARKADY: Wow.

VIOLET: I know. (voice breaking) I thought I lost you.

ARKADY: I…

VIOLET: No, don’t. It’s not your job to comfort me, you’re the one that almost died. Which, speaking of...how are you feeling?

ARKADY: Like I’ve been shot in the gut.

VIOLET: Right. That was a dumb question.

ARKADY: No, it’s -

(pause)

ARKADY: (shaky) I thought I was never going to see you again. So it’s worth it. Whatever it is...it’s worth it.

(door opening, footsteps approaching)

KREJJH: How the hell are you, first mate Patel? Gotta say, you had us all a little worried there. I appreciate the dramatic flare, though - gotta have a near death experience every once in a while to keep things interesting.

BRIAN: It’s really good to see you awake, Arkady.

SANA: Seconded. You almost left me in space without a best friend, and I was not gonna be okay with that outcome.

KREJJH: Hey, if she had kicked the bucket, could I apply for that position?

SANA: (laughing) No.

KREJJH: Dammit.

BRIAN: It’s okay, buddy. You’ll always be my best friend.

KREJJH: Aw shucks, crewman Jeeter.

VIOLET: Guys.

KREJJH: Right. Not the time.

ARKADY: (laughing) It’s fine. It’s good to be here. Very good.

SANA: You can thank Violet for that. I don’t think she’s slept for the last forty-eight hours. Speaking of…

VIOLET: I’m fine.

ARKADY: Far be it for me to question the resident medic, but you’re starting to look like you’re the one who just got three bullets put in you.

VIOLET: Not funny, Arkady.

ARKADY: Wasn't meant to be.

SANA: Liu, I’m officially ordering you to take at least five hours of sleep.

VIOLET: All due respect, Captain, I need to keep an eye on Arkady.

ARKADY: Hey, if that’s the excuse you’re using, this bed has room for two in it.

BRIAN: Is that our cue to leave?

KREJJH: I do believe so. Poker in the cockpit?

BRIAN: You’re on.

(footsteps receding)

SANA: I mean it, both of you. Rest.

ARKADY: Yes, Ma’am.

(pause)

SANA: Don’t scare me like that again, alright?

ARKADY: (quiet) I won’t.

SANA: Good. I’ll see you two tomorrow.

(footsteps receding)

ARKADY: Who knew I had to get shot to get some quality cuddle time in?

VIOLET: Not. Funny.

ARKADY: It was a little funny, admit it.

VIOLET: Nope.

ARKADY: (teasing) Who knew I was dating such a wet blanket?

VIOLET: Who knew I was dating a human pincushion?

ARKADY: Ouch. Touché, Liu, touché.

VIOLET: Is it okay if I put my arm across your waist?

ARKADY: Sweetheart, that is more than okay.

VIOLET: Alright. Just - just let me know if anything hurts.

ARKADY: (wryly) I’ll try and narrow it down.

(pause)

ARKADY: Violet?

VIOLET: Yeah?

ARKADY: Thanks for not leaving me.

VIOLET: Of course. I’d never - I’ll always be there. Always.

(pause)

ARKADY: Violet?

VIOLET: (sleepy) Mm-hmm?

ARKADY: I’m really glad I didn’t die.

VIOLET: Me too. You have no idea how much.

(pause)

VIOLET: I love you, Arkady Patel.

ARKADY: I love you, Violet Liu.

(soft breathing)

VIOLET: (whispering) Today was the worst kind of nightmare.

(pause)

VIOLET: (whispering, sleepy) Don’t leave me again. Please.

(soft breathing)

(silence)

 

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
